


For Her

by animeconfession12



Category: GOT7
Genre: Idols, M/M, Modeling, Mpreg, Musicians, Pregnancy, Secret Relationship, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 17:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animeconfession12/pseuds/animeconfession12
Summary: Jackson is an idol. It's been that time of the year when the comeback was needed to be released and for it he decided to do something unique. His manager met his wishes and expectation when he actually brought him a model that was way beyond beautiful, Yien Tuan. Their love started as a moment of passion but escalated to the point, Yien announced he's pregnant.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	For Her

It all started when...

"And action!" The man behind the huge camera yelled as the time after the sound rang out in the air, stopped and music played. Different, R&B mixed with hiphop and other sounds mixed together in perfect harmony. The breeze was cold raising goosebumps against the exposed skin of the male that was leaning against the edge of the railing on the rooftop of the highest building in Seoul. Denim wrapped around his shoulders, white tanktop tight, outlining his abs and necklace hung from his neck.

Male shivered, eyes piereced forward like he eyed a pray, but he actually did. His blonde hair had been slicked back when he looked over his shoulder and than leasurely adhered against the railing, rings casually clang against the ferrum railings. He smiled, mouthing his song, even singing it until his gaze lured forward towards the male that slowly was approaching him. Chest tightened, smile threathening to appear but professionalism only allowed him to look cold and unreachable to the male he held great attraction to.

Model, his manager hired for his music video, that he never guessed would excite him this much. That would imoress him to the point smile would be wide on his face that'd hurt. His eyes locked with silver grey ones, green seeped at the edges alluring the devil within him. Small stature that held elegancy within each step, black and long sleeved shirt wrapped around his frame. Eyes peeked under the black bangs, boy approaching him slowly against the rythm of the song until they were arm length apart that blonde pulled the latter for the loops of the belt and made the distance between them about 2-3 breaths away.

Pointed cheekbones, strawberry tinted lips and the dusty rosen color on the cheeks of the black haired male, inform him that they are at the same page, they are resisting the same urge, fighting the need to be unprofessional and remain strictly dedicated to the roles society knew them for, not stepping out of the frame. The breaths of them both heaved, blonde tightens his fingers against the hips of the latter, cocking his head up brushing his nose against the black haired boy that nestled his hands onto his shoulders. Digits and nails slowly digging into the denim of denim vest of older male.

Song went along but they don't hear it, they breath the same air, they have mutual feeling, they have mutual need that was growing to be stronger and stronger. The idea was for MV to be LGBTQ friendly, more so to present that there was nothing wrong with being attracted to same gender, to be in love with same gender. So on, there was suppose to be a scene where Jackson had to peck, innitiate a short kiss with the model hired for the job, Yien, to either kiss him or seem like they are kissing. 

They didn't have a chance to talk properly, or alone in private but when they talked in bigger groups Jackson had noticed the way Yien observed him, the wsy he carefully listened and absorbed the enthusiasm of his like a sponge, like he was highly interested. And so was Jackson. Now when they could have everything and nothing, fighting over what was moral and what was immoral, they had lost in thoughts when Jackson decided to say fuck and kiss the latter against the lips. Well it was a plan at first, Yien returns, he nibbles at latters lips, he bites them and pulls them so the kiss grows quite passionate, cause Jackson got addicted at the first bite.

He pressed harsher, he kissed firmer and bolder, he bit harder, his hands traced and grabbed everything that was meek under the palm. To the point, Yien started pushing. He pushes, and taps, trying to detach from the irrationality they were led into. Jackson detached, when producer yelled. He intensivelly stared at the latter whose eyes glossed and lips swelled after the rough kiss after which Yien managed to touch his abused lips with his fingertips. 

Unprofessional of them, really unprofessional.

The filming crew chattered after that, casting glances over Jackson and the model that distanced in the other corner of the set talking to his and at the same time Jackson's mananger. So they shared manager too. The scene was redone, shot again, with no kiss, no touching just two males leaning against the railings smiling at each other and then looking up to sky. After the set, and shooting, it was already expected Jackson would want to talk about the things that happened on the set. They sat in front of the hotel they were booked at, no work no schedule no business just two of them. 

Yien smiled, when Jackson brushed the strand from his face, brushed over his bottom lip before leaning in and capturing latters lips in a sweet kiss, their lips danced and suited each other like pieces of puzzles. It was intriguing for both of them that it ended with them making love in Yien's hotel room and soon after that dating.

***

"I'm pregnant." The boy informed, sitting on the couch, knees to his chest, and one hand tangled into his light brown hair as he blankly stared at the cup of tea older had made. The tension in the room was evident, but arose the moment words had been said, eyes on him scanning him up and down slightly wide and small rustling was all that was heard in the dimly enlightened room, "And I want to keep it." Boy added after some time eyeing the male seated across from him leaning against his knees and with slight shock.

Older cradled through his hair, frustrated a little and his mind in chaos, staring at his ex lover that he broke up with 2 or three months ago. Due to busy schedule they both agreed it's better that they go separate ways and if it's meant to be again, their paths will cross. As they did. Jackson returned to Hong Kong, not knowing that's the place Yien escaped to heal, to forget him. Found someone new, and established a solid relationship, that's until they two had met month ago. It's not that they were in bad terms, they were friends, chatted from time to time, Jackson asking whether Yien needed anything, and Yien informing him month ago he started dating again with some other model.

That's when texing stopped, that is, until they again met in Hong Kong. Jackson getting on business dinner, and accidentally running into Yien and his boyfriend that had dinner date. Younger introduced his ex with his present boyfriend, they talked with no tension or uncomfort. They parted their ways, but Jackson couldn't miss the way Yien's skin looked paler, his cheeks hollow, and eyes tired but somehow he still shined and held that elegancy within his stature as he walked. And in the way white flannel wrapped around his frame, that very night Jackson had sent him message saying he's happy he found someone that has time for him.

They chatted occasionally, but few days ago it was younger that had informed Jackson he had broken up with his boyfriend and asked whether he could come cause he wasn't feeling well. Older agreed, allowing the latter to come, that arrived in tears that he tried to hold back but couldn't. Jackson had let him in, and hugged him immediately as Yien squished the fabric of latter's hoodie and sniffed. He wouldn't say why he had broken up, and Jackson didn't ask only soothed him down, offering him a cup of tea and blanket. At the end Yien falling asleep in Jackson's embrace, leaning his head against older's shoulder and curled on the couch next to male. And there was that spark again.

But now, something inside crushed with the information. He stared at Yien, whether worried, disappointed or glad? How was he suppose to reach on information that his ex was pregnant with someone he broke up with few days ago? Maybe week? He was thinking, inhaling and exhaling longly before he plucked uo the courage to speak, "That's nice. I'm happy you'll keep it. But... will you tell him?" 

Yien narrowed his eyes slightly when he looked at Jackson, lips agape and blinking few times he rasped, "What?" 

"Tell him that you're pregnant?" Jackson finished unusurely, looking the way younger caressed his tummy and squished the baby pink hoodie he wore. 

"Gaga... It's not like that. It's not his." Boy uttered slightly confused, color left his cheeks and it was noticable, which made Jackson even more cofused. Yien was terrified for a moment before speaking again, "It's yours."

What? Jackson meant to say but words didn't leave his mouth. He stared at Yien with calm eyes trying to process the information as all emotions swelled and threathened to burst out. Mainly he felt relieved, worried, slightly terrified from the possibility that he will be father. Was he capable of that? He blinked few times staring at his ex before lifting from the spot he had been sitting and walking over to the cupboard with whiskey to take a shot. The atmosphere was unbearing, and his heart was beating rapidly as he slowly calmed it down. It was his child? With person he loves? His heart skipped a beat.

"GaGa... say something?" Yien coed, worriness appeared on his features as he continued speaking, "I am not forcing this on you." 

"What this?" Jackson asked narrowing his eyes at latter.

"To be a father. I just wanted to let you know, I want it and I will keep it. I am not asking for anything from you... but to accept that I'll keep it." Yien spoke unsurely, voice quiet a bit justifying. Leaning against his knees. Jackson observed him, eyes scanning the way boy moved, and the way he breathed and looked at him, "You don't need to give us anything, nor you have to accept-"

"I accept it, Yien. Okay?" He said after being irked with the words Yien had said, his eyebrows furrowed, lips pressed together. Abandonment of the child had never even crossed his mind, would it be fair from him to do it? His heavy steps walked over the couch Yien sat at, sitting right next to him and taking the cold pale hands into his own, "Why would I not want it? It's our child of course I would want it. It's just a lot to take in at the moment. That's all."

"You want to be father? What about your career?" Latter had looked at him really surprised and kind of relieved for a moment before his expression was switched to worried again as Jackson guessed would happen. When they had broken up, as it was said due to busy schedule, it was also mentioned that Jackson would like to focus on his career. Starting too many projects, required his full attention and participation that costed the time he was spending with his lover. His ex lover understood that Jackson was in the mids of building his career, and that it was important to him so that actually leaded to eventual partying. Now that there was child on the way, Yien was probably worried how will he manage his career and life.

"I'll figure something out, but for now my focus will be on my child." Jackson uttered and pulled Yien into the tight hug, as latter had rested hid chin upon older's shoulder. Quite surprising move, older took. Jackson pressed a light kiss to the side of latter's head, "How long have you known?" 

"Two weeks..." He replied loud enough detaching to look Jackson in the eyes. Jackson couldn't describe the feeling that invided his body, two weeks had he known, two weeks of probably thinking how would he tell him he was going to be a dad. Pale and tired Yien looked, and his bangs covered his exhausted slightly swollen eyes that lost the spark they once had. It was scary to look at the depths of the eyes that no longer were joyful. Yien fidgeted unconsciouslly nestling at Jackson's side, "I... didn't want to tell you, I know how much you care about your career, and how many duties you have I didn't want for child to be burden for you." 

"That child can't be a burden." He said unsurely before biting into his lip, "Sure uh...." He started and sighed looking at the side, "It sure is surprise, and a lot to take in at the moment, but I don't mean in any way to abandon my child. Okay? I will be there for it I promise." 

Younger bit into his lower lip, eyes unsurepy scanning over Jackson and small spark appeared in his eyes as he smiled softly, "Thank you for accepting us..." 

***

"Morning." voice rasped out, softly coeing as the mattress slowly shifted under the weight that pressed into it a not long after divided the weight equally onto the surface as body laid down. The gentle smack of the kiss pressed against the rosy soft cheek rang out in the room. The body that laid on the side cuddled more into the duvet, diving his head into the pillow and humming tiredly. Jackson had observed the boy that had laid in his bed, wrapped in the duvet and one eye peeking at Jackson.

"Morning, G." Boy smiled and giggled as Jacks cradled through his hair.

It's been a few weeks since Yien had told Jackson about the baby. Apparently he was in his 3rd month of pregnancy, only finding out when he was constantly feeling nausious and vomiting every morning. So it took him by surprise to when he had found out he was carrying tiny little thing after he visited doctor that he had said he was in his 12th week of pregnancy. He said he noticed he was gaining weight but he couldn't get rid of it but he continued modeling wearing oversized things or something that was tight to push his belly back not sure whether he was harming a baby like that.

After they had ultrasound that was top secret between the two, their manager and the doctor that did ultrasound, Jackson cried when he saw head, small body that was forming and tiny limbs. He cried hard holding Yien for his gentle hand and younger cried too. It was beautiful sight even more beaituful when they had found out week ago it was a girl. They are going to have baby girl. It was as if they silently reconciled and decided to try again and be together, because of the child and because of everything that they felt and feelings that kind of sparked again. 

Their relationship was kept a secret, but they continued to do their job, Jackson being CEO at 23, having his own brand, and music company, artists he had to deal with and his own career but once his foot had crossed the door frame, after that it was all about Yien and baby, how he feels and what he needs and Yien thought he'd get spoiled and laughed every time Jackson would bring him food and prepare him bath, even gave him massages. Also, he continued to work as model as much as he could but his schedule was more free as the time passed because his belly was showing. So, at the end he took hiatus concerning his health not being pointed out what exactly.

"How is my prince?" Jackson coed once again and pressed gentle kisses against Yien's lids, and temple. Nuzzled against the small hairs on the side and then cheek. Younger laughed and giggled, "And my princess?" He sneaked hand under the duvet and placed his hand against the fabric of the black hoodie laying against younger's baby bump.

"We're both fine, love." Yien chuckled and laid on his back uncovering his belly allowing the older male to ghost over the warm skin before gently landing his hand over the small baby bump and stroked it with his thumb, as if he was massing it gently. Judging by the face Yien gave him, he was enjoying the small strokes he was given to his belly. He hummed happily and closed his eyes relaxing under the soothing circular motion of Jackson's hand. Laying righ beside him and proping on his hand, older continued his doings.

"Did you know when I rub your belly like this baby really enjoys it." He had said proudly to which younger male glanced at him with glossy eyes and rised eyebrows. He was a bit surprised when he chuckled.

"Thank you for caring so much..." He uttered and rubbed his eyes while looking at Jacks. He snuggled more towards the male and pressed his back against older's chest, tossing one of his lover's hands over his waist so it rested on the small bump Jackson caressed. Leaning down and leaving a gentle peck onto Yien's forehead and flushed cheek. 

"Thank you for carrying our child." He tilted Yien's head aside by the chin, gently caressing the jawline as he smiled. His look going over Yien's gentle facial features. Confused and anticipating eyes gazed up at him, small gasp leaving younger's lips as Jackson realized they are on the same page. Breathgot stuck into his lungs because of how angelic Yien was, and because of the all feelings he held he felt like he was drowning in them, "I want to kiss you." 

Younger widened his eyes slightly, smile cracked at the corner of his lips, and small dusty blush appearing over his slightly freckled cheeks, "I think that's good idea." He had said with small breathless chuckle when Jackson slowly leaned down, brushing their noses together their breaths mingled, like they haven't in months. Chest tightened, spark appeared when Jacks finally kissed the lips he had missed so much. 

Not being able to explain how it felt to finally be able to kiss what's rightfully his, he kissed the cherry lips harder. 

"Jacks..." Yien whispered between the kiss barely able to speak,"Jacks, Gaga." He repeated slightly detaching with amused face, lips curled in wide smile and eyes landing on his baby bump that Jackson looked confused, look darting between baby bump and boy's profile.

"She kicked." He smiled widely and finally locked his eyes with Jackson. Sparkles were all that filled the depths of his eyes when older narrowed his eyes and his hand was quickly guided to land on the bump. He waited a little to feel the kick but there was none, growing low key disappointed he missed it, "She kicked Gaga..." 

"How did it feel?" He asked softly, cradling Yien's bangs back.

"Indescribable? Like a little cramp maybe..." He said and smile so wide and kissed Jackson once again on the lips. He nipped at upper lip and licked it before alluring Jacks into the passionate kiss they both felt good about. 

Then, baby kicked again and Jackson felt it.

"Ok... wow..." He detached surprised and intensly stared at baby bump and then pregnant boy, "It felt... magical??" 

"I think she really likes that we made up." Boy uttered into the warmth of Jackson's chest, snuggling closer and closing his eyes soflty to rest a little. Older embraced him, his heart quickened, beating rapidly because he felt the kick. He felt a kick of his daughter. It was precious moment, and the boy he embraced hummed happily in agreement, he already loved his princess he couldn't imagine what a great love would it be when she arrives.

*** 

"What's this?" Yien questioned softly, cocking his head aside and staring at Jackson that stood right in front of him with baby purple box in his hands. Small one that almost fitted his palm, a bit lager, with purple ribbon upon it as he handed the boy small box. Boy suspiciously stared at him raising an eyebrow as the roots of his naturally black hair grew enough as its endings were light brown. Yien got a bit chubbier than he was.

Jackson was first to notice of course, second were the fans that reacted actively to selfies younger had posted on neutral grounds so noone could pin point anything suspicious nor that they could connect it with Jackson or Jackson's home. It was a way to communicate with the fans so they don't get suspicious about his hiatus but it was unavoidable to notice his chubbier cheeks, rosy glow, it was as if he suddenly glowed up in some weird way than before. Jackson observed him many times as Yien would take a selfie, his smile was gummy, his eyes sparkled and he often rested his palm over the belly bump.

Usually wore Jackson's giant hoodies or some of he tees that Jackson immediatelly marked in his mind not to take pictures in. At least not for now. Younger's cheek were more meek and smile more genuine, there was a small rosy glow over it and everything he wore was fitting him perfectly, even the leggings. They'd talk once in a while what are they going to do before baby is born, what they need to buy and even discussed moving into new appartment or house outside of the city.

When Jackson had brought the topic of going public, Yien had gotten pale his eyes slightly teary as he bit into his lip. He was aware of the topic that was awaiting for them at some point but it came sooner than he probably expected but he nodded i acknowledgement and after debating they agreed they'll inform public about their relationship and Yien's pregnancy once boy steps into 7th month. Jackson hugged him and assured he'd be there for him no matter what, both him and their little girl. 

Few days later Yien was bothered because he couldn't go outside to look for baby things, to experience joy of buying the clothes and stuff for his little one. He couldn't live through his pregnancy how he expected which made older quite sad that he had to keep Yien as secret, it was driving him crazy when he decided to get dressed and wear glassed and personally go to the baby shop to buy some cute little baby NIKE sneakers that were highlighted with some pinkish-purple color. He felt proud of himself when he was getting back home.

Yien sat down on the bed, unwrapping the ribbon, and slowly lifting the cap to have his eyes locked at small baby shoes and baby red beanie he got thinking it matches the shoes and plus it was boy's favorite color. Maybe it wasn't a good idea as he watched the boy's confused face grow into pout and then sliely raise his head up to Jackson, his eyes teary and bangs shading his eyes, "Jackyyyyyy...." He whined as pout grew.

"You bought our baby girl this???" He questioned when Jacks nodded and Yien smiled widely, hugging the small sneakers to his chest. He looked overwhelmed from Jackson's point of view who sat right next to him and embraced him with one of his arms. Boy tilted his head aside and pressed a long kiss on Jackson's lips , guiding him into passionate one when he left the box and sneakers aside.

"I did, you seem sad that we couldn't quite shop together for baby so I bought something on my way back." He replied cradling through boy's tousled hair. He pecked Yien's lips, couple of times, and then gave him an angel's kiss before speaking again, "Yien, I don't wanna hide you. Nor our baby girl." 

Yien seemed to scan older's face quite carefully. His eyes sparckly and bitting into his lower lip he lifted slightly to press more firmer kiss against older's lips and push him to lay down on the bed as he stradled his hips. Lips passionatelly dancing with his own, as he paid special attention to the baby bump not to get pressed at while Yien kissed him. Boy seemed to smile into kiss before breaking it, "It's okay Gaga, we won't hurt her as long as I don't lay flat on my stomach." 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Unsurely, he helf the smaller stature for his hips that only nodded softly with no doubt and Jacks lifted to embrace him around the waist and kiss him on the lips. Baby bump pressed gently against older's stomach. They made out like they haven't done before, with biting and nibbling yet again passionate with all slow nibbles and and sucks, licks... Jackson rolled him on the side telling him to take off his hoodie. Meanwhile he grabbed the lavander oil from the stand he used to massage boy's feet and belly.

Yien had been laying on his back, legs folded and softly caressing his stomach. Older laid next to him, smal smile on his face as he poured oil all over the baby bump and made circular motion with his hand, massaging the oil into the pale skin, the smell of the lavander easing their muscles and relaxing their mind. Yien lowly hummed in pleasure, cause if baby felt good, mommy felt good too. Jackson chuckled at the way the latter closed his eyes and bit his lip, his fagile fingers going over the erected nips and circling around them. Sure, oil was making them more than relaxed. 

"GaGa..." Yie cooed opening his eyes slightly and peeking at him as his own hand sneaked under the waistband of the sweats he wore alluring the temptating look on older's face that smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Take 'em off En." He smiled and pecked his lovers his as Yien just did that. Nothing ever felt better than them holding each other like this but today was a special occassion where Jackson was determined to make younger boy, his lover feel good. Fullfill his needs. Their lips danced as the sweats boy wore were slid down his milky thighs. That was the night male fully clothed pleasured the boy that was fully naked spooned by him, lips in the passionate kiss as his back were pressed against his lovers chest. Older's fingers doing miracles Yien couldn't describe but only writhe and moan, arching his back and moving his hips to adjust to the feeling of being the centre of attention.

Each moan breathless, breaking the kiss to inhale the air he desired and truly needed, before leaning into another passionate kiss, their breaths mingling, and then lips nibbled. He'd gasp when he couldn't take the pleasure and when he felt like his lungs ran out of the air, overwhelmed with feelings. He orgasmed few times that night, his body overly exhausted as he fell asleep on Jackson's forearm, clinging onto his hoodie. 

***

"What... What if I don't-"

"You'll make it okay? You're strong you're going to make it." Jackson assured as he hugged Yien around the waist and rested his hands upon 8th months old baby bump. His head nestled in the crook of Yien's neck and pressed light kiss. His arms tightened the hug knowing iy was exactly what boy needed but it wasn't quite the solution for the sudden problem that had appeared. Month ago they had become official, they shared the photo of ultra sound on their instagram accounts along with their photo together where Jackson clearly rests his hand over the baby bump, with wide smiles on their faces. They written an apology to all the fans who are shocked, saddened or disappointed by this but also that if they are bothered they should just stop supporting them cause their baby is the best thing that happened to both of them.

Mainly, fans were supportive, sending them flowers and baby clothes, asking for baby's name and how does Yien feel. Asked Yien to share a vlog where he tells them of how he goes through the day while being pregnant, how he feels and what he does which boy was happy about and so was Jackson. They received a lot of support but they also got hate that wasn't ever excluded. They wished so many bad things that Jackson couldn't quite imagine someone could wish you that for same reasons he never allowed his lover to read the comments. Yien didn't quite care, but he couldn't understand how someone who didn't even get to breath the air and step into this world, could get such hate, was it baby's fault that it's being born and is it her fault her parents were public figures.

As time passed, hate lessened but that made space for new problems that appeared right after Yien felt bad, he felt nausious, his heart was burning and his arm was hurting bad at the time. Sometimes even his neck would hurt and when his stomach started hurting that's when they got concerned for the baby. Turns out baby was completely healthy, fortunately, but unfortunately Yien wasn't. His heart was weak, it pumped slowly, increasing the risk of giving birth. Whether the natural birth or c-section it was dangerous. Not for the baby, but for Yien. As he might not make it through delivery.

Once they heard that, they asked whether surgery was possible to repair his heart, but doctor only replying that it increases the chances to damage baby development even lead it to miscarriage. That night Yien blankly stared through the window, while Jackson silently cried in the bathroom so he doesn't appear weak in front of the boy that needed his support badly. He washed his face and got into the room where his lover was laying on the bed, seemingly asleep as he laid behind him and hugged him around the waist. Pressing a short kiss to his cheek and whispering that everything would be okay. That's how they got to this point.

"You couldn't know." Yien whispered gently and cocked his head aside in search of Jackson's eyes that he tried to hide from Yien. He didn't want him to see the weakness in his eyes and misery but he had to be strong. 

"I do know. You are strong, you'll get through that and we'll raise our baby girl together in country side." Jackson assured and pressed a long kiss to boy's cheek, slowly lifting his belly to make it easier for the boy. Yien gasped as the heaviness was lifted from his spine. Throwing his head back, to rest it against older's broad shoulder.

"I'll try my best, I promise." He giggled a little which seemed like he was soothing Jackson, other than other way around. Older male smiled.

"You have to. So we can do all the things we wished to do with our baby girl." Jackson said as he slowly put the belly down, and guiding Yien to the bed where they cuddled, Yien resting his head upon older's forearm, legs tossed over his and hands playing with Jackson's. 

"If I don't make it..." 

"But you will." Jackson stopped him from saying.

"If I don't, GaGa... Promise me you'll do everything we planned to do with our baby girl?" Yien whispered softly, glossy eyes staring up at Jackson that teared unconsciously. Boy caressed his face, brushing away the tears and kissing him softly, "If you love me, you'll promise me." 

"That's not fair." He chuckled tiredly.

"It is. GaGa please promise me." 

"I promise... I promise En..."


End file.
